Protagonist (Chronicles)
The protagonist is the player's avatar for experiencing the Japanese Warring states era firsthand and for interacting with select figures of the time period in Samurai Warriors Chronicles. Character Creation Beyond choosing a gender, players are limited to changing the clothing, personality and fighting style for their character. A series of six multiple choice questions determines the protagonist's personality: Artistic, Scholar or Serious. Certain personality types serve to allow players to befriend different members of the Samurai Warriors cast better than others. Serious heroes and heroines will befriend Yukimura and Aya at a quicker rate while Artistic types can endear Keiji and Okuni faster. Creating these friendships allow the protagonist to wield a different moveset. The revamp allows players to further customize their protagonist's face, hair and voice. Character Information Character Symbolism Izanagi appears within the male protagonist's rarest weapon. Izanagi is a Japanese deity tied to the Japanese creation myth. Both he and his wife, Izanami, were the last pair of gods to be created within the age of gods. Together with Izanami, they gave birth to several gods and land formations for Japan. Grieving his wife's death when she gives birth to Kagutsuchi, he decided to venture into the dreaded Yomi-no-kuni to see her again. Frightened by the sight of her reanimated corpse, Izanagi made a panicked escape for his life. While his wife bitterly cursed him and his children, Izanagi swore to continue creating life to undo her damage. From him, the moon, heavenly plains, and sea are said to have been created. His name has been speculated to personify invitation, bravery, or masculinity. To match with Izanagi, Izanami appears for the rare weapon of the female protagonist. She shares her husband's origins and gave birth to many of their children. While she was giving birth to Kagutsuchi, she was burned to death by her child's flames. As her spirit wandered into Yomi-no-kuni, her mutilated corpse reanimated itself in a burst of lightning within the realm. Ashamed and humiliated by her husband's reaction, Izanami angrily chased Izanagi away from her eternal dwelling. When her husband escaped, she cursed him and his children to forever suffer death and unhappiness. Retreating back to her new home, her relation with Izanagi was severed and she reigns within Yomi-no-kuni. Aside from overseeing the land of the dead, Izanami is also known as a goddess for the sea, creativity, and guidance. Izanagi and Izanami are known to reign in two opposite realms. Though they are separated, their actions are intertwined with the other's so that life and death can coexist within the world. The gods' relationship with one another may additionally be tied to the sun and moon imagery for the main protagonists. Male heroes are affiliated with the sun while the moon is given to the main heroines. Voice Actors *Hiroshi Kamiya - Hero *Umeka Shōji - Heroine Gameplay Moveset Hero Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): Constantly fires from rifle. Can move during this move or can be stationary. : , ,( ),( ): Knocks enemy into the air with his long sword, jumps up and performs a vertical slash using his entire body. Then points his rifle down towards the grounded enemy and shots them. : , , ,( ),( ): Sends a a wide range energy blast in front of him, lunges forward with sword to stab his enemies, then jumps up and slams his sword into the ground sending a concentrated beam of energy towards his opponents that trails along the ground. : , , , ,( ),( ): Performs a horizontal slash to the right, an angled slash towards the left, then lunges forward swinging the sword to the right with all his might. : , , , , : Slams sword into the ground causing a powerful aura to surround him causing damage. : , , , , , , , : : , : Swings sword below him towards the right. : , : Fires rifle towards the ground. :Dashing : Performs a horizontal slash to the left : : Performs a series of powerful high speed slashes with long sword. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Uses his sword to create a large X''' made from pure energy, then fires his rifle straight into it causing said energy to fly towards enemies and explode. :'''R1 : Charges his sword with energy doubling his attack power. Mounted Attacks : , : A swiping slash attack forward with his sword. : , , : A powerful thrust with his sword. : , , , : A downward slash with his sword which creates small slashing effects on the ground for multiple strikes. : , , , , , , , : Heroine Ground Moveset : : Pulls both swords out to her sides and performs a horizontal slash with both of them slashing anyone directly in front of her. : , : Performs a powerful kick with both feet while performing a somersault. : , , : Jams enemies with her left elbow, then her right. : , , , : Raises both swords over head summoning a blast of energy around her body which expands quickly. : , , , , : Jumps into the air while spinning, creating a tornado of energy knocking her enemies back. : , , , , , : Slams both swords into the ground creating a magical damaging aura around her body. : , , , , , , : Slides the blade of her right sword forward in a vertical line, creating a beam of highly concentrated energy which trails along the ground. : , , , , , , , : Slashes her left sword horizontally creating a blue beam of energy which flies off to her right, then slashes her right sword horizontally creating a red beam of energy which flies off to her left. : , , , , , , , , : Jumps up into the air then swings her right sword towards the ground creating an energy field made completely of red aura, then swings her left sword towards the ground creating an energy field made completely of blue aura next to the red one. : , , , , , , , , , , , : : , : Swings both swords to the left. : , : Swings her left sword downwards and summons a chunk of ice and sends it flying towards the ground :Dashing : Performs a round house kick with her right foot. : : Performs spinning slashes, spinning her swords at an angle, and sending out energy waves towards her opponents. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Jumps up into the air then points both swords towards the ground, energy beams of red and blue shoot down towards the ground from her swords then create a spiraling tower of Red and Blue energy surrounded by a purple aura at the base. :R1: Surrounds body in a purple electric aura to strengthen elemental attacks. Mounted Attacks : , : Swings both swords at once. : , , : Swings right sword downwards shooting a ball of water down towards the ground. Causes explosion when ball of water strikes enemy or the ground. : , , , : Swings both swords downwards at an angle, creating an X made of pure energy, and it flies forwards. : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style The Hero's personal fighting style is good at taking out large groups of enemies. He can also take out opponents at long range with his rifle or take out groups of enemies while running while performing his C1. The Heroine's fighting style uses various magic based attacks. She is good at crowd clearing from any angle with most of her Charge attacks. Her normal attacks have very narrow range, so one should only attempt taking on large groups of enemies if they feel they can get to the desired spells without being interrupted. Weapons Gallery Maleprotagonsit-swchronicle.jpg|Hero Femaleprotagonsit-swchronicle.jpg|Heroine Category:Samurai Warriors Characters